Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display module and a display apparatus having the same, and more particularly, to a display module with reduced moire and a display apparatus having the same.
Description of the Related Art
In display apparatuses having display modules being used as imaging apparatuses like cameras, it may be difficult for the user to identify a screen due to moire caused in screens of the display apparatuses. As light emitting device packages are arranged in a grid form in the display module, specific spaces may be formed between the light emitting device packages. The moire may be caused by a sharp pattern such as a checkerboard formed by the specific spaces.
In recent years, a method of attaching a diffuser film to the display module has been proposed to overcome the moire. When the diffuser film is used, light emitted from the light emitting device may be diffused through the diffuser film, the specific spaces formed between the light emitting device packages may be filled with the light diffused through the diffuser film, and thus the moire may be reduced.
However, since the diffuser film has to be attached to the display module after the entire surface of the display module is smoothed by coating an adhesive in a space between optical devices, the diffuser film attaching method may be cumbersome. Due to the cumbersome process, the material cost may be increased and the unit cost of the product may be increased.
In response to the diffuser film being attached to the display module, the screen displayed in the display module may be blurred, and a viewing angle may be reduced due to full reflection of the light in a side of the screen. The contrast ratio may be degraded due to the diffuser film.